Realms
by ChaosLydia
Summary: The story of Amanda who is Rapunzel. She's the love interest for Jefferson. It develops Jefferson and Whale's past with the Pied Piper, the March Hare, and a female Cheshire Cat. I also introduce Jeremy, a love for Archie, and Caterina, who falls for Killian after he rescues her. I'll also explain what happened to Gerhardt, and how Pan is deeply entwined in the life of our Hatter
1. Chapter 1

_Realms is my take on Once Upon a Time featuring several original characters. It brings my theories to life on the page. It tells the story of Amanda Moore who is Rapunzel. She's the love interest for Jefferson. It develops Jefferson and Dr. Whale's past with the Pied Piper, the March Hare, and a female version of the Cheshire Cat. I also introduce Jeremy, a love interest for Archie, and Caterina, who is in love with Killian after he rescues her. In time, I will also explain what happened to Gerhardt, and how Pan is deeply entwined in the life of our favorite Hatter._

**_Storybrooke: Jefferson_**

The teapot whistled. Jefferson strode into the kitchen and clicked off the gas stove. Opening the cupboard, he took down two cups. One was his usual mug that somehow came through the curse from his Enchanted Forest home. Other cups filled the shelf. They were incredibly expensive just like everything else in this house. Like those items, he didn't want them. He only needed his daughter. He plucked the only other cup that was different from the rest. Well worn, it had been Grace's in the old world. It was the only item that belonged to her that arrived here.

With two lumps of sugar and a splash of milk, he made both cups of tea the way she liked it. It was too sweet for him, but it reminded Jefferson of his daughter. He absolutely refused to forget the little things she did. His curse was to remember her. He made sure he wouldn't forget.

The other cup never had a sip taken from it. He poured it down the drain every night. But the notion that any moment his Grace would hurry in for tea depressed and comforted him at the same time. There were moments he swore he could hear her voice or see her. Maybe he was going mad.

A low rumble sounded in the other room. It was quiet at first, but grew until the house was shaking. Jefferson gripped the counter for support and stumbled into the doorjamb. Maybe the end was finally here. Hopefully this entire town was collapsing on itself so he could go home. Moments later, it was over as quick as it started.

Jefferson warily stepped into the living room. A few items lay on the carpet, but nothing seemed damaged. He righted the cello in the corner he learned to play from boredom, the white lamp that sat at the end of the piano, and books from a small table. The last item he scooped up was the mantel clock and plopped it back up on the fireplace.

He froze and turned back to it. The second hand moved, was moving, still currently moving! He snatched the clock back watching it turned. It was 8:16. For twenty eight years, it had been 8:15. Time was moving again which only meant one thing.

"The savior has come."

He dropped the clock and dashed out into the foyer. Stopping short, Jefferson covered his mouth as his eyes filled with tears.

A door.

There was a door in the foyer. There had never been a door to his house. Regina designed the perfect curse for him. His old life was filled with doors leading in and out of worlds. Every day of his travels he saw new things, and nothing ever repeated itself. Within the first hour of the curse, he was bored. He destroyed everything in the house only to have it fixed the next day as the curse repeated. No matter how hard he tried to smash the windows or take an axe to the walls, he couldn't escape.

Maybe he was imagining it. He constantly heard his daughter in the hallway. Fingers quivering, he reached out and ran his hand over the solid wood panels.

Jefferson's throat tightened as he gripped the doorknob and ripped it open. He inhaled the first breath of fresh air letting the chill fill his lungs and expand his entire chest. A small sigh of relief slipped out as he gazed out into the town he never explored. He always watched from afar noting the people there: his best friend and brother in arms Victor, Grace, and _her_.

"Rapunzel," he smiled wide knowing he would find her and the others soon.

Snatching his coat, Jefferson leapt out into the night air. He needed his family, his friend, and his lover. He would be damned if Regina tried to stop him now.

**_Storybrooke: Victor_**

Dr. Whale parked his car outside The Rabbit Hole and shut off the ignition. God, people at the hospital were tedious. The stupid nurses cared more about gossiping than helping people and drove him to drink. Then when you have a patient die on the table, you're the worst person who ever lived. It's not like they tried to help. Every single one of them was in his way. He truly was alone in this town.

He climbed out of the car and locked it. At least it wasn't too late in the evening. Hell, it was never too late to start drinking. Whale lit a cigarette and strode towards the bar.

"Victor!"

Whale inhaled deep and leaned up against the wall.

"Victor!"

He glanced up as some stranger rushed down the sidewalk towards him. The loon had a wide grin on his face while waving him down. Whale turned to see no one behind him. Maybe this guy was drunk already.

But the man grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug, "Victor! You're okay. Of course you're okay, but I never thought I'd see you again."

"Whoa, whoa!" Victor shoved him off and held up a hand. "Hey man, I don't know you."

The guy's smile faded into a hurt look, "It's me, Jefferson. Please, I need you to remember me. I've been alone for so long."

"Join the club." Whale flicked his cigarette in the street. There was no way he was going to stay out here with this man. "Look, Guy, I don't know if you've had too many already-"

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else," Jefferson frowned like someone had kicked his puppy. He adjusted the fruitiest looking scarf around his neck and turned away. "I'm sorry for bothering you. Have a good night." The man crammed his hands in his pocket and stepped away.

Whale rolled his eyes. Crap, he was too nice. "You have somewhere to stay, stranger?"

"Yeah, I do. Just make sure to take care of yourself." With that, Jefferson strode away and vanished around the corner.

This town always seemed to have weird ones crawling out of the woodworks. Now that the man left, Whale enjoyed a second cigarette thoroughly before stepping into the stuffy Rabbit Hole.

It might not be the fanciest place in town, but he could get a cheap drink, smoke, and be left alone. Whale gazed around the room. Sometimes the Sheriff was here. Graham had some of the better stories in town. He would talk about whatever shenanigans some dumb teenager would do, and Whale would swap the odd medical tales that walked into his ER. It wasn't a friendship in anyway. They never hung out outside of the bar. On the streets, there might be a head nod or a slight wave. But on lonely nights, the company was great.

Graham wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Whale's eyes narrowed on the only woman in the room. It was Amanda Moore, the local baker. She was a bit young for the woman he normally went for. She couldn't be older than twenty-one at the most. There was something about the way she hunched over her drink that peaked his concern. She had a reputation of struggling at her job. Plus, she wasn't the most kid friendly person. Graham spoke to her a few times about running out kids who wanted to stare at the tasty cupcakes and the teens who ogled her well-endowed cupcakes. Maybe it had been another one of those days.

Whale slid into the bar seat next to her and ordered a drink. He could see her subtly eyeing him, but made no move to look back. He picked at the borderline moldy peanuts in the bowl in front of him and tossed them one by one onto the counter until he found a decent one.

"Can I help you?" Amanda spoke in a low, timid voice.

"You can order a new bowl of nuts. The bartended never listens to me," he held up one for her. "Seriously, look at these nuts. They're dreadful!"

She smirked at him, "I wouldn't say that too loud."

"There's something of a smile out of you."

She frowned again, "Why does it matter to you?

Whale drank his beer and leaned back in his chair, "I usually drink alone, and I don't feel like it. You look miserable and in need of some words. So talk."

"Just like a man to think-"

"What do you know about men?" he raised an eyebrow.

Her mouth dropped open as she fought for the right words. Good, he flustered her. "I know a lot about men!"

"From what I hear only boys and oversized prats go into your shop."

A shade of red crawled up her neck into her face and settled in her ears, "That doesn't mean I don't know about men and dating and the penis. Stop giving me that judging look! I can tell you all about penises. Or is it pronounced pee-nye? Anyway, I know all about them. Stop laughing at me! I know they're long and, and, and can get hard, and feel nice!"

"Please stop before you hurt yourself. Now tell me what's made your day so bad."

She took a long breath and downed the rest of her shot. She fiddled with the empty glass, "Mr. Gold came to my shop today. He threatened that if I missed my rent again, he would shut me down."

"Ah, one of the common problems of Storybrooke. Are you having trouble turning a profit?" he waved his hand to order her another drink.

Amanda nodded, "No matter how much you love to do something, it doesn't make you good at it. My pastries suck, I suck at making icing look nice on stuff, and I suck in general."

"I wouldn't say that," he retorted. "It takes practice. Do you know how many years I was in medical school before I became a doctor?"

"No."

He went to answer, but stopped. When did he go to medical school? There was clearly a degree hanging on his wall in the office, but his days on campus seemed to flee from his mind. The harder he thought on it, a throb arose in his temple. He shook his head, "A lot of years. It takes time to learn a skill. It's not like you woke up one morning and went, 'I'm going to open a bakery!'"

"Maybe?"

"Oh my God, are you an idiot?"

"Yes," she hung her head.

He reached out and tussled her short brunet hair, "I didn't mean that to be taken seriously. I'm sure you're not an idiot."

She lifted her eyes to meet his. There was a deep seeded pain there. Whale's chest tightened seeing that. He understood what it was like to not be taken seriously. His work was often overlooked by his colleagues leaving him feeling cold and unwanted.

He leaned in smiling to her, "If we are idiots, let's go do something stupid tonight."

"You want to spend time with me?" she asked with a heavy tone of disbelief in her voice.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious."

After a long moment, a demure grin appeared on her face. She nodded and rose from her seat while snatching up her purse. Whale slapped a couple twenties on the counter to pay for both of their drinks. Feeling a bit brave, he slid his hand in Amanda's.

She didn't pull away.

**_Storybrooke: Amanda_**

Bacon. Yes, that was definitely bacon Amanda could smell. The lush fatty meat sizzling in a pan to crispy perfection made her mouth water. Slowly opening her eyes, she squinted against the sunlight filtering in the window. It blared on the white walls of the bedroom-

She shot up. The walls of her bedroom weren't white. They were definitely mint. Her sheets weren't black nor were her curtains grey.

Her head felt full of cotton balls and pain trying to remember the night before. She had talked to Gold, went to the Rabbit Hole, had a few drinks… Amanda's eyes widened. This was Dr. Whale's room! She was in his house or apartment or whatever he owned. She slowly pulled back the sheets from her body and looked down.

Yep. She was naked.

Covering her face, Amanda flopped back and groaned. What did anyone do after a one night stand? Was that what it was? She remembered a lot about the night. He'd been sweet and surprisingly tender. Amanda didn't know that her fingertips could tingle like that, toes curling under, heat scorching her skin, or her voice would go out after that long. Whale had made sure she felt each of those sensations.

Amanda nibbled on her thumbnail taking in the previous night. She couldn't hide in his room forever especially with the smell of bacon luring her out. They would have to talk at some point. What did people even say after these things?

Rolling over the side of the bed, her clothes weren't on the floor where she was pretty sure she left them. Instead, they were neatly laid out on a nearby chair. She couldn't recall ever picking them up. Whale must have done it for her.

Amanda quickly dressed and snuck down the hallway to the living room. His entire apartment had a modern design to it. From the couch to the bookshelf, everything had been picked to be black, white, and grey. The only splash of color was the red pillows on the couch and a single painting of an anatomical heart hanging on the wall. The room was spotless and organized except for a small alcove in the corner. A desk had papers and notebooks strewn about it with sticky notes and pictures tacked up on the wall above. She stepped closer and picked up a book about dream analysis. She opened to a page with a piece of notebook paper sticking out of it. Words had been scribbled furiously across the paper.

_Hat, green skin, hare, mushroom, desert palace, Queens, hearts, monkeys with wings, flying carpet, Chesh, Knave, Elliot, Sultan…_

Under the list of words was a single entry. Amanda glanced over her shoulder. Whale was still in the kitchen cooking. She knew she shouldn't look, but so few people had inside access to the mysterious Doctor. What would it hurt? She sat at the desk and read.

_"Gerhardt: Germanic origins. Variant from the Old English name Gerard. Meaning: Spear, Brave, Hardy. As my dreams become more vivid every night, nothing else arises more than that name. Who is this Gerhardt that plagues my subconscious? It seems like a far-fetched idea that as I dream about green witches, talking pink cats, and a kingdom in a desert that this one word ring with the most truth. It feels like someone that I'm searching for. In most of my dreams, I return to a world without color. As I open this door, I awake. Is Gerhardt on the other side?"_

"Good morning"

Amanda jumped dropping the book on the desk. Whale leaned on the wall just behind her, but he didn't look upset. She straightened up the papers in a frenzy, "I'm so sorry for snooping. I know it was an invasion of your privacy-"

"It's alright," he stopped her hands and squeezed them with care. "It's nothing important. Just some research for work and such. It would have been a different problem if it had been patient files. Now come on, I made breakfast."

She followed him into the kitchen and stared at all the perfect food before her. Amanda grabbed the nearest seat and plucked up a fork, "You cook too?"

"I'm a single bachelor. I have to live somehow. It gets expensive eating at Granny's every day," he placed a cup of coffee in front of her before taking the seat across the table. "I'm sorry about last night. Are you in any pain?"

Amanda cocked her head. With a mouth full of eggs, she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Taking your virginity. I wouldn't have done it if I had known."

She stared at him seeing only honesty there. After a moment to chew and gather her thoughts, she swallowed hard, "I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to think I'm some kid and kick me out."

"Please tell me you're eighteen."

"I'm twenty."

"Oh thank God!"

"You did that without knowing I was eighteen!"

"Are you eighteen?"

"Well, I could possibly maybe be."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Fine, I'm twenty. But that is not the point."

"I'm trying to apologize here."

She scoffed and shrugged, "What for? I wanted to come with you. Dr. Whale, I thought-"

"James. My name is James."

Amanda couldn't help but grin knowing that tidbit of information, "James, I want to know what this is. I've never done anything like this before. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He wrinkled his nose at that thought, "I don't really want that."

"Me neither. I'm not looking for that kind of relationship right now. But last night was really fun, and you're incredibly nice and made me feel nice and you're hot."

James laughed and placed another piece of bacon on her plate, "You earned that one. How about this? Let's be friends. You seem to need company, and I would love some. We hang out, grab food on occasion, and if we happen to sleep together great!"

"You described being friends with benefits."

"I tried to make it sound better than that."

She poked at her food thinking it over. He was a great guy, but she didn't know him. Though, she didn't really know anyone in Storybrooke that well. "Will you make me breakfast every time?"

"Unless I have to leave early for work or get paged in, yes. Will you make me breakfast at your place?"

"You've seen what I make at my bakery."

"I will bring Pop-Tarts with me."

They laughed together. Both a bit shy, but Amanda could feel that this was the start of something.

~End of chapter one~

_You can follow me on tumblr at onceuponanobsession and geekygirlexperience_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Enchanted Forest: Jefferson_**

Jefferson stomped down the hallway through his mentor's castle. He had been training with the guy for a few years now, but his mentor still had no trust in his abilities.

"No, Jefferson, you can't make a new door in your hat," he huffed mimicking his magic teacher. "I know way more than you, because I'm a million years old. Look at me! I'm Rumpelstiltskin! Look at me flourish in my drag pants. Ooo-hoo-hoo! I'll show him that I can make a door."

Rumpel left that morning to attend some business with another one of his pupils. It was some young Queen of the land or something. Jefferson didn't care about politics. He wanted to be the best trader in all the realms. Who cared about other people out there?

Even though he knew Rumpelstiltskin was gone, it didn't stop him sneaking through the man's workspace. The guy could pop in and out any moment. Jefferson needed to be careful.

Jefferson knew what he was looking didn't lie near the spinning wheel. Seriously, what was up with that thing? He really shouldn't complain about it. That's how he got paid. Most of the other cretins in this land didn't make as much as him especially being an apprentice. It didn't make it any less creepy seeing Rumpel spin like the imp he was in the middle of the night.

Jefferson sifted through the desk careful not to tip any potions. He didn't feel like blowing up today. None of the desk drawers had what he needed either. He slammed the last one closed and paced around the room. Okay, think like Rumpel. Be clever. He liked being clever. The obvious choice was the office, so of course what he needed wouldn't be there.

"Think, think, think, think, think," he tapped his lipped with his fingers. "Maybe I don't have to be clever. It could be so simple that it's an overthought. What do I need? I need a way to make a door with my hat. How we make doors? You have to have an object that opens a portal. What objects open portals? There are mirrors, rabbit holes, waterways, and beans. Rumps has a big looking glass, but that will take me to Wonderland. I don't have any of my rabbits here. Waterways? Nah, I don't want to take a bath. Beans. Where do we keep beans?"

His eyes lit up, and he peeled out of the room. Practically stumbling down flights of stairs, he skidded into the kitchen. Jefferson ripped open cabinet after cabinet until he found the dried goods. There were rows of beans lined up in jars. One by one he pulled off the lid dumping the beans into the floor ignoring them clattering and scattering across the stone. Ten jars in, he still hadn't found what he needed. Jefferson picked up the last one hoping he wasn't wrong. Popping open the lid, he dumped the entire thing on the floor. A single clear bean a bit bigger than the rest sat in the middle of the mess. He carefully picked it up and cradled it in his hand. He couldn't drop it again, or it might open a portal. He would find himself in who knows where. The beans on the floor could be cleaned up later.

Jefferson carried it outside and sat in the grass. Rumpel had always made the doors for him. Jefferson knew the basic process, but if he messed up, he might be stranded somewhere or get trapped in his hat. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the bean. A person drove their magic through will power controlling it to do their bidding. After a few moments, nothing happened. What was he doing wrong? He clutched the bean in his hand and closed his eyes. He didn't want to fail. There were already too many failures in his life. He had been too young to save his mother. He couldn't stop his father from abandoning him to a crazy kid that lived forever. He couldn't save his only friend in Neverland. He nodded feeling the anger at himself rising. Magic was also conjured from emotion.

Opening his palm, Jefferson grinned at the glowing bean. He pulled off his hat and pressed the bean into the side. It shimmered a moment before sliding into the material and vanishing. With a fierce shake, the hat began to glow with the same faint light. Jefferson sprung to his feet and hopped onto a low garden wall. He tossed the hat in the grass. Purple smoke billowed from it as it rapidly spun in place.

"Jefferson!" Rumpel's voice bellowed behind him. "Stupid boy! What do you think you're doing?" That was one pissed off looking imp.

"I'm going on an adventure! Sorry about the mess!"

Rumpel stormed down the back stairs barreling towards him. There was no way the Hatter would stick around for that. Jefferson vaulted forward into the smoke freefalling into the void.

A few moments later, he sprawled across the stone floor. He really needed to learn how to stick that landing. Picking himself up, he brushed off his coat. He loved the Hall of Doors. Before him lay endless adventure in a number of realms and each one was unique. There was the door to Oz. He had yet to go there. Rumpel said it was dangerous and wanted to go with him. But with other pupils, Rumpel's schedule was tight. Agrabah wasn't Jefferson's favorite place. It was too hot for his liking. Wonderland was his second home where he spent most of his time. Gazing around, his eyes fell on the new door.

It glowed with a faint light ready to be crafted into someplace new. Jefferson's willpower would determine what it would become. If he didn't have the right focus or mindset, the door would half form. He wouldn't be able to enter it for fear of being stuck in the void between the worlds. Monsters like wraiths resided there. That wasn't a fun day for anyone.

"Let's go somewhere creepy," a smirk spread across his face before he closed his eyes. He urged the door to find a world that fit his desire. A few moments later, it created a monochrome door carved with dull creatures. Jefferson knelt in front of it examining his work. No, they weren't creatures per se. They were humans pressed flat into the wood like Dark Age paintings he'd seen in other realms. Their faces were carved in horror as they toiled in fields and a marketplace. "Great, it's full of peasants," he grumbled. "But why is it all grey?" The other doors had plenty of colors. He would have to see for himself!

Jefferson pressed his hand against the wood. It shuddered under his touch like the material had a life and heartbeat of its own. It was now or never. Swinging it open, he leapt through the portal.

…Only to find himself with a mouthful of dirt. He landed in a rabbit hole. Holes and mirrors were usually the end point when entering a world for the first time. That's the first lesson of world hopping: know how you entered and how to get home. When in doubt, find one or the other to make your escape. Every world had some kind of rodent burying in the ground and narcissists that adored gazing on themselves. Mirrors and rabbit holes would always guarantee a way out.

Spitting out the dirt, Jefferson grasped the edges of the hole above him, "I love you, hat, but sometimes you piss me off." He hoisted himself up to get his first real breath of air in the new world.

Suddenly, something smacked him hard in the back of the head.

**_The Land Without Color: Victor_**

Victor read the essay line by line in front of him. He sat with his brother in the parlor where just enough light filtered in for them to finish their schoolwork. Their father locked himself in the study hours ago probably losing his mind one sip of gin at a time. It was too late in the afternoon to use their bedrooms. There wouldn't be enough sun to light up their work. Instead, the boys pulled a parlor table by the window to finish their daily studies.

Gerhardt fidgeted in his place waiting for the verdict. His fingers tapped the table, a quick nibble on the lip, adjust a button on his shirt, and then stare wide eyed again at his brother. Victor had finished reading the essay a few minutes ago. He enjoyed watching his brother wiggle in anticipation like a cat about to pounce on prey.

"Well?" Gerhardt finally squeaked out. "How bad is it?"

In a grim voice, Victor put down the essay, "You've been putting in extra work with the tutor right?"

"Every single day!"

"And it shows," he grinned and ruffled his brother's hair. "Great job! Your grammar is improving by leaps and bounds. You're developing a nice range of vocabulary. Keep it up."

Gerhardt flopped back dramatically draping an arm over his face, "I thought it was bad and I was bad and we would be bad together."

Victor laughed and peeked under the table at him, "Don't say that. I told you if you put in the work, you would see results. Here they are, and they don't lie. Now, there were still a few mistakes-"

The boy groaned.

"-but they're easy to correct. Come now. Let's fix them."

Rolling onto his belly, Gerhardt mumbled into the carpet.

"Stop wallowing around like a toad and use your words," Victor tried and failed to sound serious at the humorous sight before him.

Gerhardt pushed himself up groaning, "I don't see why I have to study. I will never be as good as you."

Victor shook his head, "It's not a competition with anyone but yourself. There will always be people better than you at things. What's important is bettering yourself. That way that you can surpass as many people as you can and succeed."

"I would rather help people and work together instead of besting them."

"You would say that." He loved his brother's good heart. Gerhardt always considered others before him. He never needed a reason to help people around him. The boy would often bring injured animals to Victor to try and save. Victor didn't mind. It gave him a chance to practice his skills at medicine. More often than not, he had to make up stories about the animals finding perfect homes on farms to spare his brother's feelings when they didn't survive. Gerhardt made Victor want to be a better person.

The parlor door swung open with a long eerie creek. Alphonse, their father, stumbled into the room. Victor saw he had been drinking given the man's inability to stand up straight. Alphonse pushed the door closed locking it with a key.

Victor's breath hitched in his throat.

"Papa!" Gerhardt smiled wide picking up his essay. "I'm getting better. Come and see!"

Victor snatched his brother's arm holding him in place.

"Monsters," Alphonse grumbled undoing his belt. "You both are monsters."

"Papa?"

"Stay behind me," fear crept into Victor's voice, and he backed them towards the corner.

Alphonse lurched towards them like a slow volatile storm rolling from the mountains. His eyes fixed on the boys as they retreated. "My beautiful wife was healthy and perfect before you two came along. You murdered her."

"Please let Gerhardt out!" Victor begged holding his brother tight. "Don't do this to him. Please!"

Alphonse pulled his belt loose gripping the buckle tight in his grasp. Victor had moments to save his brother. He shoved Gerhardt under the parlor table. Grasping the wood edge with one hand and bracing the wall with the other, he shielded the boy as the first lashing came down.

Gerhardt screamed.

Their schoolwork fluttered to the floor around them.

* * *

><p>Victor tucked the bed covers around his brother and smoothed his hair. Drying tears streaked Gerhardt's face, and he snuggled his stuffed bear. Everything hurt. Victor's body seared with each movement. Gerhardt's heart broke with each hit. That bastard had no right to call himself their father. What's worse is in the morning, Alphonse would sit sober at the breakfast table with them. He would sip his tea looking over notes from the army while cramming greasy sausage in his gob. The boys would sit in silence fearing to mention anything from the night before. The worst part would be acting like it never happened. Gerhardt would tremble in his chair barely able to eat. Victor would glare at his father imagining how joyous it would be to slice him open with a scalpel. Alphonse would ask the normal questions like plans for their day, but he wouldn't actually care about the answer.<p>

"Victor?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Papa hate us?"

"He doesn't hate us." He sounded like he tried to convince himself there. Victor lied down on his stomach beside his brother. "Father is a very sad man. He misses mommy so much that it blurs his judgment."

"So he's sick?"

"In a way, yes. His mind and his heart are very sick."

"You should help him then. I bet you could."

"No one can save father but himself." He leaned in a kissed Gerhardt's forehead, "Don't worry anymore. You try and get some sleep."

Gerhardt clutched his bear tighter, "Will you stay in here tonight?"

"I have some work to do, and then I will." Victor tapped the bear's nose, "You have Admiral Berry to protect you until I get back." That, and their father passed out for the night. "Get some rest."

"I love you."

"I love you too, my dear heart." With that, he stood and left the room.

Victor slammed his bedroom door behind him. He paced for a moment before grabbing the vase on the dresser and throwing it at the wall. It shattered to pieces falling under a portrait of his mother holding him and Gerhardt as children. Victor inhaled a moment afraid he damaged it. But with a second glance, he noted it was fine. He never wanted to hurt anything that belonged to his mother. Many things in the house died that night along with her.

Victor flopped on his bed and covered his face. His back and shoulders ached, but he ignored it. They couldn't keep living like this. The fear of his father's attacks escalating grew each day. Victor had been fairly successful in protecting Gerhardt thus far, but that could change quickly. They needed to get out.

That's what he had to do. Escape. He sat up and looked out the window. By horse, they could reach Italy in a week. Victor could find work, Gerhardt could flourish in school, and no one could tell them how to live. They could also stay with a relative. While most of them were the product of their militant society, at least the boys would be safe there. That's what they had to do. The brothers would vanish silently into the night like a frozen sigh in the wind.

Snatching up an empty satchel, Victor had to go to his lab first to get his notes. It wasn't a real lab. When they built a new barn, he begged and begged his parent to keep the old one. It was secluded back in the woods away from the view of the main house. Though it slowly fell apart and still smelt of manure, Victor loved the old building and the peace it brought him.

He hurried through the dark house making sure none of their few servants saw him. He didn't want to answer their mundane questions of his whereabouts while they pretended to care about his wellbeing. Victor slipped out the kitchen door into the chilled night air.

He rushed through the garden only slowing to hop the low wall. Dropping down on the other side, pain shot up his back and through his shoulders. He hissed and took a moment to regain himself. Damn his father…

Victor cut through the woods still keeping a brisk pace. He would miss these old trees. Gerhardt and he spent hours playing in them, climbing them, sitting in the branches, reading to each other. Their mother was actually the one who taught them to climb trees. She always had a great spirit in her. Sometimes he would sing her songs she taught them. Gerhardt insisted they sing to the trees. He feared the plants would forget what her voice sounded like. The boy believed their mother's tale that if you sang to the trees, the birds would hear it in their nests. When the birds sang that song, a person's soul would never be forgotten. Victor lost count at the amount of times he sang with his face inches from the bark. As long as it made Gerhardt smile, he didn't mind.

Victor's foot snagged what must have been a root. Sprawling across the ground, he glanced up and faltered. It wasn't a root that he tripped on. A head poked out of the ground! A head crying out in pain! A head that was moving. A body attached to it climbed out of the ground like a ghoul vivid in hues he had never seen!

Victor scrambled back screaming in horror.

**_The Land Without Color: Jefferson_**

Jefferson grimaced rubbing his head, but a wail caught his attention. A young man, couldn't be older than fifteen, clambered away from him. This man had no color. His skin, his eyes, his clothes were monochrome voided of all hues like the door in his hat.

Jefferson rose with caution to his feet, "What are you?"

"What are you, vile demon!" the man shrieked back.

_You can follow me on tumblr at onceuponanobsession and geekygirlexperience_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Trigger Warning: Attempted Suicide _**

**_Enchanted Forest: Rapunzel _**

Soon the dawn would break, and she couldn't miss this one. Rapunzel looped her hair in a lasso. With all her might, she threw it over a rafter high above her. She tied her hair around her waist and hoisted herself up. This wasn't the first time she climbed to the top of her tower. She came up here all the time to see far into the valley outside her only window. But with the task at hand today, the climb felt long and much harder than usual.

Rapunzel sat on the beam and gazed at the sky. The last of the stars flickered out as the first light of morning seeped into the night. She never watched the sunrise from the east. Her window faced west. Maybe it was like sunsets? The colors were similar. The only real difference was it got dark.

No, the sunrise was different to her. Rapunzel yearned to see the return of light, but she knew it would never be. This light would be the last.

Pink, tangerine, red seeped through the darkness like her paints sinking into the stone walls with her murals on it. It bled into the night bringing a new day.

Her eyes stung as the sun crept across the valley. Every leaf she would never touch, the grass she would never smell, the stream's cool water she would never lie in… Inhaling the morning air, she stood on the rafter gathering some of her hair.

This hair… she hated it so much. The only time she had cut it in her life, her mother became furious. She had grabbed the girl, only six at the time, and threw her down the stairs into the cellar. Rapunzel's shoulder still popped from being dislocated. She had never tried to alter her hair since. She never tried to leave the tower for fear her mother's wrath. Her fingers slid over her cheek where a bruise from last night stung fresh on her skin.

Rapunzel could barely breathe when her mother came home. Her only rest from the torment was the visits from the Gold Man. Her mother became a different person: loving, caring, and doted on her. Rapunzel had a feeling the Gold Man saw through the ruse. When her mother wasn't around, he brought Rapunzel books, toys, paints, and food. Often times he would appear out of nowhere to comfort her, heal her, and rock her as she sobbed in his arms. If anyone had the right to be called her parent, it was him.

"Mr. Rumpelstiltskin," she wrapped her hair tight around her neck. "I wish I got to see you one last time. Thank you for your care."

There was the other man too who went by Piper. Rapunzel didn't quite know what to make of him. He was one of Mother's friends and the only other visitor to her tower. Piper wore many masks. She rarely saw him without one covering his face, and it was usually if he and her mother chatted in private or when they ate together. He didn't wear them when she was little unless he had just arrived. When she was about ten years old, Piper gained a deep scar that marred his face over his left eye. After that, he almost always wore masks.

Piper was different from Mr. Rumpelstiltskin. Both were kind and would heal her when her mother attacked. Piper, though, had a cold edge about him. He always seemed very sad. Rapunzel wish she could thank him one last time too.

She leaned forward judging the distance to the floor. Of course she would stop about halfway down, but it felt higher this time. Rapunzel wrung her hair in her hands. Her knees shook, and her heart pounded in her chest like a torrent of rain beating the roof. This was necessary. She couldn't take her mother's abuse anymore. Rapunzel drew in a long breath and closed her eyes. Her toes inched over the edge.

A shrill chirp echoed through the tower. Rapunzel faltered and glanced over her shoulder. A Finch fluttered on a rafter behind her. She had seen many finches in her tower. They flew in and out the window all the time. This one had unique wings unlike anything she had ever seen. The feathers ruffled showing deep shades of navy and black like the night. The light filtered in from the sun struck the Finch. Gold appeared on the tips of the plume spreading across the wings, up its back, over its head until it matched the same aurous light of the morning sky.

It fluttered down to her bookcase and landed on one of the spines. She didn't have to see it up close to know which book it was. It was a novel about a princess trapped by a monster. It opened with the princess sending a message for help. She had been brave to sneak around her captor to complete her quest. A prince received the note and came to her aid to kill the beast. At the end, the prince took her to his land to wed and live happily ever after. Rumpelstiltskin brought it to her, and it was Rapunzel's favorite. He told her the important part was the princess took the initiative to save herself.

What was she doing? Rapunzel ripped the hair from around her neck. She didn't know if it was coincidence or destiny, but it was amazing how close those two things usually were. If she gave up now, there was no telling what she would miss in the outside world. She had to try to fix this herself. No one could help her if they didn't know she was there.

Rapunzel slid down her hair to the floor. Snatching a piece of parchment and a quill from her desk, she struggled to write the message. Her tower didn't have an address. She had no idea what country she was in or what was the closest town.

"Mr. Finch?" she asked timidly hoping she didn't offend it. It could be a Miss Finch. "Can you take this message to someone who can help me and lead them back here?"

It trilled in a bright tone and hopped on her desk. Rapunzel took that as a yes. The message couldn't be too long since a bird had to carry it.

What if the wrong person came for her? Even worse, what if her mother found out? Rapunzel bit on her bottom lip at whatever punishment the woman would deal. If Mother discovered this plan, she might actually kill the girl. Though, Rapunzel almost killed herself just a few moments ago. At least she would die trying to make a stand in her own life.

Taking the quill to the parchment, she wrote, "Help. An evil woman is holding me hostage. My tower is in a valley near some mountains." She ran out of room except a tiny space left on the paper. She added in little letters, "My name is Rapunzel."

She rolled up the strip of paper and cut two red strings from her embroidery drawer. She tied one around the note and the other to the leg of the Finch. "Please take this to someone that can help. I believe in you. You're my only hope."

The Finch sang a few moments as if to tell her it would do its best. It flapped its wings and soared out into the air. Rapunzel rushed to the window and watched it until she couldn't see it anymore. All she could do now was wait. She was good at waiting.

**_Enchanted Forest: Rumpelstiltskin_**

In a high tree nearby the tower, Rumpelstiltskin slumped heavily on the trunk. He sighed in relief that his powers of foresight were for once quite clear. He saw the girl fall by choice and snap her neck as a possible future. Everyone had many possible futures they could follow. Predestination only worked if you chose that path. Rapunzel's path was snuffed out changing her destiny, and the people she would help were left to their own demises. He couldn't let that happen. Of course if she chose not to follow the Finch he conjured up, he would have stopped her.

This girl was special to him. While her power interested him, Rapunzel reminded him in a way of Baelfire. Both were idealistic, believed wholly in the power of good, and wanted nothing more than love in their lives.

It always bothered him about how Gothel, her mother, had procured the child. Rumpel didn't have solid proof for what he suspected. Being the Dark One, it was a poor idea to keep a child around. Baelfire confirmed that when he fell through a portal. Rumpelstiltskin would rather help Rapunzel when he could and keep his hands clean of this business.

For now, he needed to return to his castle. He left Jefferson in the middle of a lesson. If that man stole any of his things or blew anything up, Rumpel would have a new human skinned hat.

**_Enchanted Forest: David_**

When David signed up to be a Prince, he didn't know making a million mundane choices would be in his agenda. Sure, they were for his wedding. Technically Snow was already his wife, but they needed an official ceremony for the kingdom to see. Who knew so much went into a wedding? Napkins, color of dresses, the silverware, shoes, hair, and everything down to the tiniest crumb of bread needed a decision. One servant asked him if he would wear makeup for the occasion! Today's task had ten different flowers laid out on the table before him. They would decorate the great hall for the ceremony. Did people actually pay attention to flowers? _Oh no! That's not the right kind of flower! The ceremony is ruined! Their marriage will fail!_ Snow wanted his opinion on the subject, but a plant was a plant to him. David knew which plants could kill him and which to eat. Other than that, he really couldn't care less on the matter. He picked up a white one with delicate drooping petals. It was a snowdrop, and a flower that had always been significant to Snow's family. Yeah, that seemed like a good choice.

"Help!" a cricket zoomed into the room. Jiminy fled for the Prince. "Help me!"

David caught his friend before hearing loud chirping behind him.

A Finch swooped through the door. It circled Jiminy and David once before landing on a chair back. Its black eyes watched each move from the cricket and David.

Jiminy adjusted his top hat, "Thank you! I thought that was the end of me."

"You need to be more careful. I'd hate to lose one of my advisors." David waved his hands at the bird, "Shoo! Go away. Get out."

The Finch didn't move and continued to watch them.

Jiminy perched himself on the Prince's shoulder, "Something is off about this, sire. I don't like it."

Leaning closer, David noticed a scroll tied to its leg. He reached out with a steady hand so not to scare it and plucked the message from the bird. The creature flitted on the chair and trilled to them in a bright song like it celebrated completing a mission. David carefully unrolled the scroll and read the message. He held it up for his small friend to see.

Jiminy nodded when he finished, "Looks like this Rapunzel needs our help."

"Let's take this to the queen," David turned and headed out the door. He hurried through the halls of the palace to Snow's office. Knocking once, he pushed open the door. "Snow-"

His wife was on a pedestal in a stunning white gown. Red and Cinderella knelt on the floor working on the hem of Snow's wedding dress. It fit his wife perfectly and showed off her best features. She glowed in the sunlight. She was perfect in his eyes in every way.

"Charming!" she laughed and covered her cheeks. "It's bad luck to see me in this dress before the big day!"

"We're already married. I think we'll be alright," He took her hands and squeezed them. He gazed up to this woman he loved and respected. After all of their hardships, she still would find ways to amaze him. He turned to Red and Ella, "I need to speak to Snow alone for a moment if you don't mind."

Red lifted a provocative eyebrow to them, "Try not to get the dress too dirty. It's not finished yet."

"This matter may have someone's life in the balance," his face became grim.

Red exchanged a concerned glance between Ella and a confused Snow. Gathering up their hemming materials, they hurried from the room. Jiminy flitted out behind them.

Snow hopped off the pedestal, "Charming, what's going on? Who's in danger?"

He held out the message for her to read, "This Rapunzel said that she's trapped in a tower in the mountains. I've heard stories of a lone tower that is supposedly abandoned in the area. Most say that it's haunted by a witch and stay away from it. I think we should rescue her."

"I'm going with you," she nodded in determination. "If someone in our kingdom is in trouble, it's our duty to do what we can to help."

"I agree. Which is why I'm going, and you're going to stay here."

Snow's head fell back as she laughed, "Oh really? That's cute. Seriously, when do we leave?"

David stepped back from her, "I am being serious. With the wedding weeks away, one of us needs to stay here and focus on that."

"Then why don't I go rescue this Rapunzel, and you stay here?"

"I don't doubt your ability to go out and rescue a princess. But this is your kingdom, Snow. I'm marrying into it, and I don't think a lot of people are warmed up to me yet. Our friends know us, but the people do not."

Snow took his hands, "This would be a great chance for them to get to know you then."

David grimly nodded, "Okay. Then I'll make all the wedding choices while you're gone. I know you're still deciding on the bridesmaid's dresses. Ella looks good in blue. Red is of course good in red. I'll put them in black. Everyone looks good in black!"

He swore his wife's eyes came close to bulging out of her head. Slowly inhaling first, she stated, "You're doing that on purpose."

"What? I thought black was good on everyone!" he chuckled knowing she could see through his ruse. "We still need to pick decorations for the reception. I was thinking we cover the walls in ivy to give it that old rugged look. Won't that be great?"

Her grip tightened on his hands, "You would purposely mess up our wedding to go rescue some girl?"

"No, I'm bluffing. I would do my best to make it special. I'm truly more worried about the people here. They're your subjects. Maybe rescuing a damsel in distress will help them warm up to me more."

"Regina is still out there."

"Even more reason for you not to go. She'll stop at nothing to get you." He cupped her cheek and gazed into her eyes, "We have to rescue this girl. No one should be imprisoned forever."

Snow stared at him a moment pondering over the options. He could tell she wasn't overjoyed by the idea of being separated. They had fought so long to be together again. David wasn't a fan of the notion either. He's rather spend evenings in bed with her than sleeping on the rocky grounds in the mountains.

Snow finally sighed and pulled back, "Be back as soon as you can. I can't so this alone."

David smiled to her, "You're not alone. Our friends are here to help you. Hell, Jiminy would make better choices than I could."

"That's very true," she laughed, but a deep frown set in. "We're finally back together again."

"I can send someone else to go if you want. I'm sure Lancelot or the dwarves can handle this."

Snow shook her head, "No. She's one of our subjects. It's our responsibility. It's just I'll miss you."

David slid his hands around her waist. Pulling her close to him, he leaned in, "You know I'll miss you every single moment." He pressed his lips against her in a deep kiss.

**_Enchanted Forest: Rapunzel_**

Rapunzel crossed her arms on the window sill and rested her chin on them. Two days passed and nothing changed. Her mother came briefly and left again for a mission. Outside of that, it had been quiet in the tower. She was an idiot for putting all her trust in a bird. A bird! This wasn't a fairy tale! She couldn't talk to birds like some magical princess. It probably flew away and picked the note from its leg, ate it, and made a mess on a tree somewhere. Her desperate letter for help was probably literally a mess on some bark. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. Now she needed to figure out a new plan. She had no money, nothing to trade, or any great skills. She wouldn't know the first thing about how to survive in the world.

The midday sun rose high above as time drug on for her. She watched the leaves wave gently in the wind and listened to them rustle together. For such a weak breeze, they sure made a lot of noise. It grew stronger like a rumble of hardened feet stamping across the ground. Often times in the distance, she could hear hooves from horses echoing down into the valley. Her tower was shrouded from all roads, but the sound traveled far.

Wait.

That's exactly what it was! A Horse! She leaned far out of her window and craned her neck towards the noise. A few moments later, a stunning white horse with an equally stunning rider trotted into view. Spotting her tower, he rode to the base and pulled the horse to a stop.

That's was what a real man looked like? No gold skin and stringy, nappy hair? Rapunzel ducked down for a moment. A real man was at her tower. Her heart caught in her throat and pounded in her mind. Maybe he wasn't a nice man? He could have found her note and came to do whatever bag guys do to ladies.

She looked over the edge again. Were bad men supposed to be so pretty? Though he was far away, he looked like the princes from her stories. She gazed at those pictures for days on end imagining what it would be like to meet a prince. He couldn't be mean, could he? She watched him circle the tower a few times and knocked on the wall trying to find an entrance.

"Hello?" He called up to the window. "Is there anyone up there?"

He sounded like a miracle.

Rapunzel finally stood up to reveal herself. Hands shaking, she gripped the window sill and leaned out, "Hi?"

"Oh! There you are. Are you Rapunzel?"

Her name was like words made of silk when he said it.

"Yes?"

His perfect smile with those perfect lips spread across his face, "Great! I'm here to rescue you! I got your message from a bird. How do I get in?"

"There's no door. You have to climb up. Here!" She gathered her hair and tossed it out the window. It tumbled down and unraveled at his feet.

He gawked at it letting his head fall back to follow it up to the window and back down again. Maybe hair wasn't the most natural thing compared to rope, but she prayed he wasn't put off by it. He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a slight tug, "Is this your hair?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to hurt you," he backed away from it.

Oh gosh, he was becoming more thoughtful by the moment. Her face felt hot, "You're not going to hurt me. I promise! I do this all the time."

He gave it one more reluctant tug before taking a handful and hoisted himself up.

It was happening! It was happening! Rapunzel paced around the room. She needed to make a good first impression. He was coming! What did she do? What if he didn't like her? She snagged a chair from the table and set it in the light. Sunlight made people look desirable, right? Plopping down, she tried leaning to drape her arm over the back. Act casual. Wait! Was that lady like? How do ladies sit? The princesses in the books always sat with their ankles crossed and hands in their laps. Following that action, she lifted her head and squinted as the light blared in her eyes. Squinting was in no way desirable. New plan, new plan! Be mysterious in the shadows, Rapunzel! Be a slinky lady of the night with a come hither look. Good, he wasn't here yet. What did "come hither" look like? She stumbled to her mirror and thought about those two words. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips far out. No. That looked like constipation. New plan, new plan! She needed a plan!

The man grunted and grabbed the window sill. Rapunzel covered her mouth and remained still watching him enter the tower. Her help had finally arrived.

He took a moment to catch his breath and rose to his full height. He was like pure walking sunlight and rainbows with perfect lips red and plush like rose pedals. The man cautiously approached her, "So you're Rapunzel?"

She nodded as all words evaded her. She could touch this man. He was in touching range. What does a man feel like?

"My name is Prince David. I'm here to rescue you."

A long high pitch whine came from her throat as she turned away from him. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
